Publications
The Woolfonts and District having rather more than its share of scholars, authors, and composers, there are naturally a number of publications to their credit. This is a list of the more important of these, by author or composer. The list includes persons associated with the District regardless of residence. Contents Books: 'By Her Grace the duchess of Taunton:' Among the more notable and accessible works of Her Grace, Professor the Baroness Lacy suo jure, ''are: *''Digging for Victory: The story of British Archæology from 1945: Millicent duchess of Taunton, sub. nomine ''Professor Millicent Lacy, Pease & McAndrews, 2001 *''Resisting the Reivers: The Evolution of Defensive Structures in the Eastern Border Marches from the Iron Age to the Union of Crowns: Millicent duchess of Taunton, sub. nom. ''Professor Millicent Lacy, Edinburgh University Press, 1997 *''The Palimpsest of the Spade: The lost archæology of Oxford: Millicent duchess of Taunton, sub. nom. ''Professor Millicent Lacy, OUP 1994 *‘''Distant Ophir’: Evidences of Pre-Roman Mediterranean Trade in Cornwall and the West Country: Millicent duchess of Taunton, sub. nom. ''Professor Millicent Lacy, OUP 1992 *''Acheulean and Soaian Adiala: A survey of work done: contributor: Millicent duchess of Taunton, sub. nom. ''Professor Millicent Lacy, OUP 1990 'By His Grace the duke of Taunton: Notable works by His Grace, historian and Fellow of All Souls, include: *''Heart of Wessex: a cardiology patient’s personal memoir'': Charles duke of Taunton, Port Meadow Books, 2016 *''Steam in Sacrifice: Operation HERRICK'': Charles duke of Taunton, Cardwell Defence Press, 2014 *''A Glass with the Bishop of Norwich: A History of Celebrated Table-Talk at All Souls'': contributor and co-editor: Charles duke of Taunton, OUP 2011 *''Rose and Laurel: A History of the Intelligence Corps'': Charles duke of Taunton, Cardwell Defence Press, 2009 *''Sir John, God Save You: a life of Betjeman'': Charles duke of Taunton, sub nomine ''Charles of Templecombe, OUP 2004 *''Beating the Bounds: the Wiltshire and Dorset Clubmen in 1645 (Wolfson Prize): Charles duke of Taunton, s.n. ''Charles of Templecombe, OUP 2000 *''Archbishop Laud and Honour (Duff Cooper Prize): Charles duke of Taunton, s.n. ''Charles of Templecombe, OUP 1987 'By the Master of Dilton: Works by Rupert, Master of Dilton, nephew and heir presumptive to His Grace, mathematician and campanologist, are, to date: *''Phantasy for Strings: Fugues, Mirror Symmetry, Modular Form, String Theory Applications in Pure Mathematics, and the Mathematics of Music: (forthcoming): Rupert, Master of Dilton, Bretwalda Press & Hewer 2018 **''Air on the J-String: (forthcoming, popular version of foregoing): Rupert, Master of Dilton, Bretwalda Press & Hewer 2018 *''Pythagoras’ Hammer: ‘Affective key characteristics’, harmony, consonance, and the mathematics of Handel’s suites for harpsichord, with special consideration of the ‘Air and Variations’ of Suite 5 in E, HWV 430'': Rupert, Master of Dilton, sub nomine ''Rupert CED Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, Bretwalda Press & Hewer 2015 *''Pythagoras, Group Theory, Set Theory, and Algebraic Permutations in Method-Ringing: Rupert, Master of Dilton, s.n. ''Rupert CED Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, CCCBR 2014 'By Melanie Salmon: Publications by Melanie (Mrs Lew) Salmon include notably: *''Sewing, and Reaping: Motifs in Parochets, Challah and Matzoh Covers, and Chuppas'': Melanie Salmon, Sequential 2012 *''The Tapestries of the Dutch Golden Age in the Works of the Delft School Painters'': Melanie Salmon, Montefiore + Seviers Art 2006 *''Threads and Illuminations: Early Modern Illuminated and Tapestry Ketubot of Amsterdam and London'': Melanie Salmon, Sequential 2002 '''By Sher Mirza MBE: The Deputy Headmaster, English Master, and Adjunct Music Master of Beechbourne School, Sher Mirza CBE MA (Ebor) MMus (Leeds) ARCO Dip CHD, has published: *''Mr Kipling’s Adopted Sons'': Sher Ali Mirza, Pleydell & Hewer 2013 *''Principles of Fugal Composition'': Sher Ali Mirza, Pleydell & Hewer 2012 *''Imperial Echoes: Imperial Patronage of Music and Literature: Mughal, Durrani, the Raj, and British Pakistan'': Sher Ali Mirza, Pleydell & Hewer 2011 *''The Shadow of the Raj in Nineteenth Century English Literature'': Sher Ali Mirza, Pleydell & Hewer 2009 *''Pale Hands: An Analysis of Amy Woodforde-Finden’s “Kashmiri Song” and How It Took the World By Storm'': Sher Ali Mirza, Pleydell & Hewer 2008 'By the Revd Canon Noel Paddick SSC:' Works by the Rector include: *''Herbert Thorndike: a reappraisal'': (forthcoming): The Revd Noel Paddick SSC, OUP *''The Beauty of Holiness and the Poetry of Grace: Andrewes, Donne, Ken, and Ferrar'': The Revd Noel Paddick SSC, Church House 2014 *''All Evil and Mischief: essays in theodicy, free will, & the problem of evil'': The Revd Noel Paddick SSC, Church House 2012 *''The Depth of Love Divine: John Wesley, the Caroline Divines, and the Oxford Movement (var. title, ''The Depth of Love Divine: John Wesley & the Anglo-Catholic Tradition): The Revd Noel Paddick SSC, OUP 2011 'By the Revd Paul Campion SSC:' Fr Campion, when not being a Hearty, is the author of, inter alia: *''When Dr Watson Played for Blackheath: Cultural depictions of sport in the Canon'': The Revd Paul Campion SSC, SHS 2015, noticed in The District Messenger, ''No. 356, 3 November 2015 'By the Revd Gilbert Bohun SSC: Fr Bohun (late Major Sir Gilber Bohun Bt MC MiD, the Blues and Royals) has published: *''God of Battles: Just War Theory in Anglican Tradition'': The Revd Gilbert Bohun SSC CBS MC MiD, OUP 2015 *''The Mass in the Field: a liturgical guide for military chaplains'': The Revd Gilbert Bohun SSC CBS ACS, Church House 2010 '''By the Revd Professor Henry Gascelyn Levett: Fr HGL MA (Cantab) MSt (Cantab) PhD (Cantab) FRSA FRHistS RIBA, Fellow of Clare College Cantab, is the author of, amongst other scholarly works: *''Certain Commonalities in the Wool Churches of East Anglia and of the West Country'': Cambridge Studies in Ecclesiastical Architecture: Henry Gascelyn Levett PhD FRSA FRHistS RIBA, Fellow, Clare College, Cantab, CUP 2013 *''Thomas Sumsion and the Gothic Survival'': Henry Gascelyn Levett PhD FRSA FRHistS RIBA, Fellow, Clare College, Cantab, CUP 2006 *''Dowbiggin and Ecclesiastical Architecture'': Henry Gascelyn Levett PhD FRSA FRHistS RIBA, Fellow, Clare College, Cantab, CUP 1997 *''Clouds of Witness Above the Fray: The Angel Roofs of East Anglia and the Defeat of the Iconoclasts'': Henry Gascelyn Levett PhD FRSA FRHistS RIBA, Fellow, Clare College, Cantab, CUP 1989 'By Su Allred:' The late Susan Allred MBE, mother to Pip by Edmond Huskisson, was of course the author of the ‘Lostley’ Novels: *''A Muffled Peal'': Susan Allred MBE, Baldwin & Percy 2015 *''Plough Monday'': Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2014 *''A Rose Tree Springing'': Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2014 *''All We Like Sheep'': Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2013 *''We Plough the Fields and Scatter'': Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2013 *''Nunc and Mag.: Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2013 *''All Glorious Above: Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2012 *''Harvest Home'': Susan Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2012 'By John Treasure Voss:' The independent Carroll scholar John Treasure Voss MA, a Downlands resident, is noted for: *“''Merely Conventional Signs”: Lewis Carroll’s portraits in the context of Victorian child-photography'': John Treasure Voss MA, Thurston, Pugh 2017 *''Impossible Things Before Breakfast'': John Treasure Voss MA, The Dodgson Studies Group 2009 'By Elizabeth Allred:' Mrs Allred, mother to Su Allred and grandmother to Pip Allred-Huskisson, is a rural essayist and is engaged in a biography of her late daughter: *''Safely Gathered In: Susan Allred MBE, 1985 – 2016'': (forthcoming, biography): Elizabeth Allred, Baldwin & Percy *''Raise the Song of Harvest Home: More collected rural essays'': Elizabeth Allred, Baldwin & Percy 2007 *''Seasons Spent: A Farming Life'': Elizabeth Allred, Baldwin & Percy 1999; illustrated edition 2001 Music: 'By Sher Mirza, Queen’s Medal for Music:' *''Variations on Divers Airs, for Organ'': AN FitzOther (pseud.) Ali Mirza, UYMP 2018 *''Bach in Euanthia: Twelve Canons and Fugues upon the Seikilos Epitaph'': Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2017 (Bach Prize, The Royal Academy of Music) *''Twenty Canons and Fugues Upon British Folk-songs'': Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2014 *''Fantasia for Organ and Orchestra in D'': Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2013 *''Occasional Music for Henry V (choir and orchestra): Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2013 *''Mehrgarh Suite: Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2010 *''Song of the High Pamirs'': Sher Ali Mirza, UYMP 2008 'By Rupert, Master of Dilton:' *‘Taunton Surprise Major’, peal, Rupert, Master of Dilton, ''sub nomine ''Rupert CED Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, ''The Ringing World, ''16 December 2016 *‘Woolfonts Treble Bob Major’, peal, Rupert, Master of Dilton, ''s.n. ''Rupert CED Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, ''The Ringing World, ''29 August 2014 Category:Books Category:Change-ringing Category:Musical compositions Category:Publications Category:Published peals